


Expresiones de Amor

by bangelus9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: las Expresiones de amor de Hermione/ Harry a través de los meses del año
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. ENERO

**ENERO**

**_Hermione no es la más admiradora de Quidditch._ **

Mucho menos cuando su novio estaba jugando el primer partido de Quidditch del año. No es que fuese una mala idea, Harry y los demás aurores habían acordado que el juego inaugural de la temporada seria para recaudar fondos para obras benéficas.

“¿Harry está discutiendo con su guardián?” Luna arrugo la nariz mientras volvía a sentarse al lado de Hermione “No creo que eso lo ayude a encontrar la snitch”

Hermione rodo los ojos “Luna, esto… esto es serio. Yo… yo estoy…oh Dios, estoy mal.” Hermione se pasó las manos por la cara

“Disfrútalo cariño. No es tan malo del todo… Harry es muy… Atlético”

Hermione la fulmino con la mirada “No estas ayudando”

Luna le entrego una botella de cerveza de mantequilla “Por cierto, Harry me pidió que te recordara que debes usar tu manta… El clima está muy gélido”

Hermione apretó su agarre sobre la manta perfectamente bordada con el emblema de Gryffindor que estaba irreprochablemente doblada sobre sus piernas. Hermione tragó hondo y su corazón empezó a palpitar a toda marcha.

**_Ooo0oo_**

Hermione estaba terminado una llamada rápida, afortunadamente el juego acababa de terminar pocos minutos antes.

Harry apareció en medio del pasillo con su escoba en una de sus manos, su cabello era una maraña desordenada, él estaba sonriente y genuinamente orgulloso. Sudado y jadeando Harry le señaló a Hermione la puerta del baño y a ella le dio por reír.

Como él vio que no le hacía caso, sus pisadas son más grandes y cuando llega a ella agarra su cara con sus dos manos y se besan. Entrelazaron sus lenguas en una guerra neandertal que no dejaron a la imaginación olvidándose del aire para respirar ya que se asfixiaron en la boca del otro mientras Hermione puso sus manos sobre las suyas. Sin dudarlo ambos retrocedieron hacia atrás hasta colarse en los aseos vacíos que aún Hermione no había visto.

Harry froto los dedos en sus mejillas “No sabes cuánto deseaba que el juego terminara…”

“¿A si?” ella estaba sonrojada, pero no le importaba en absoluto

Harry solo asintió y froto su babilla contra el cuello de Hermione “…Para estar contigo. Claro”

Justo cuando sus labios volvieron a fundirse en un apasionado beso, un par de compañeros de Quidditch entraron en el pasillo abrazados con cantos de celebración

Harry cerró los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo

“¡Venga Potter! Todos esperan por ti, hay que celebrar”

Justo cuando Harry sacudió la cabeza para negar, uno de sus compañeros lo empujo lejos de Hermione, dejándola acalorada y perpleja. Mientras que Harry se retorcía y se quejaba

Hermione se recuperó y le hizo un gesto para que fuera con ellos. Luego le envió un mensaje de texto

_//Estaré en casa… disfruta de tu triunfo//_

Hermione no había terminado de guardar su teléfono cuando la respuesta de Harry llego _//Solo hay una persona con quien quiero celebrar//_

Ella sonriente le respondió _// Una persona afortunada//_

_//No tanto como yo…//_

_//Te recompensare, lo prometo//_

/ _/Tengo fe en ti//_ respondió ella _//Disfruta tu fiesta… Mantente lejos de las chicas coquetas//_

_ //¿Qué chicas?// _

Hermione sacudió la cabeza sonriendo como tonta _// Mas te vale ser bueno//_

**Oooo0oo**

“¿Hermione?”, Dijo Harry mientras se quitaba las botas, preguntándose por qué estaba levantada cuando debería ser agradable y acogedora bajo las sábanas.

“Dios, no sé cómo puedes soportarlo. Es brutal ahí fuera ", murmuró Hermione cuando la alcanzó y lo envolvió con una manta antes de que ella tomara su mano y lo llevara al sofá.

"Ven, siéntate, te voy a hacer una taza de té".

Normalmente, Harry habría protestado: era demasiado tarde, ella debería estar en la cama, lamentaba haberla mantenido, podía prepararse un poco de té, pero esa noche estaba tan agotado que sus dientes todavía estaban congelados y todos temblaban. Lo que podía hacer era asentir y sin decir nada, dirigirse al sofá.

Unos minutos más tarde, Hermione le entregó una taza humeante y Harry casi podría haber llorado porque se sentía tan bien en sus manos, él se ajustó la manta sobre los hombros antes de agarrar otra para cubrirla sobre su regazo.

"Gracias", dijo Harry con sinceridad mientras se acurrucaba junto a él, frotándose las manos en los brazos, tratando de calentarlo.

Hermione se inclinó y besó su mejilla en respuesta. “Felicidades por el juego"

Harry sonrió, su cuerpo finalmente comenzó a alcanzar su ya cálido corazón. “Gracias, me alegra que estuvieras allí…”

“¿Harry?

El aparto su mirada de la taza de té y la miro con atención “¿Hnmmm?”

Ella peino los lisos mechones oscuros de Harry con sus dedos “La próxima vez no pelees con tu guardián en medio juego"

Harry le dedico una sonrisa tonta “¿Asustada?”

“Tonto” ella lo empujo


	2. Febrero

**_FEBRERO_ **

"¡Estoy en casa!!", Hermione gritó cuando entró en el apartamento.

Ella sabía que realmente no tenía sentido anunciarse a sí misma, pero rápidamente había desarrollado un hábito de ello. Se quitó la bufanda y los guantes y comenzó a quitarse las botas para la nieve cuando Harry dobló la esquina.

"Hey", dijo Harry, inclinándose para besarse antes de ayudarla a quitarse el abrigo. "¿Cómo te fue?"

"Bueno. Creo que encontré todo lo que necesitamos”. Pasó la mayor parte de la tarde en la oficina del secretario del Ministro de Magia.

Harry sonrió y la besó de nuevo, y Hermione tarareaba alegremente contra él.

"Estás muy bien vestida para llevar, Potter", observó ella, mirándolo.

Harry llevaba unos pantalones vinotinto, un abotonado banco debajo de una chaqueta a juego con sus pantalones. Él se veía simplemente delicioso, tanto que ella estaba dispuesta a saltarse la cena por completo y arrastrarlo a la habitación.

"Eso es porque ha habido un cambio de planes, Granger" Harry beso su cabeza

Hermione arqueó las cejas. "¿Teníamos planes para hoy?” ella se dobló sobre sus piernas para saludar al gato gris que ambos habían adoptado. “Hey… ¿Quién es el más lindo de todos?”

El gato ronroneo de satisfacción y se enrollo entre sus piernas, exigiendo más atención. Ella sonriente siguió acariciándolo.

Harry arrugo la cara “¿Debo empezar a preocuparme por la competencia?”

“No seas nene” Hermione le sonrió desde el suelo y le extendió una mano Harry. Este la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Ella desaprovecho el momento y empezó a pasarle las manos por los bises. “Entonces… ¿Tenemos planes para hoy?”

"Sí."

Hermione frunció el ceño "¿Te importa decirme cuales son esos planes?"

"No". Harry le dirigió una sonrisa orgullosa

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Nada. Pensé que como es el día de San Valentín, deberíamos tener una fecha adecuada. Por cierto, deberíamos irnos cuando estés listo.

Hermione le dio un manotazo en el pecho "¿En serio no vas a decirme lo que estamos haciendo?"

"Me temo que es una sorpresa"

“¿Qué me pongo ante esta sorpresa? ¿Tengo que irme a casa y cambiarme?”

Harry le echo un vistazo como si realmente estuviera meditando el asunto "Lo que tienes puesto está bien".

"¿A dónde vamos no tenemos un código de vestimenta?" ella estrecho su mirada sobre él, con suspicacia

"Bueno, digamos que es un poco más elegante que el Caldero Chorreante ".

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. “¡Harry, Estás mejor vestido que yo! Al menos dame unos minutos para poner algo un poco mejor".

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, salieron del taxi frente a su destino. Harry se había negado a dejar que se le escapara nada sobre lo que él había planeado para su viaje, y él le había confiscado el teléfono para que no pudiera buscar la dirección que le había dado al taxista.

“¿Conseguiste una reservación?” Preguntó Hermione, mirando hacia el edificio.

Harry se limitó a sonreír y le tomó la mano mientras entraban en el restaurante.

"¡Harry, este lugar es increíble!" Hermione se quedó sin aliento cuando tomó todo, especialmente las flores rojas, blancas y rosadas que colgaban de todas las superficies disponibles. Ella le pasó el brazo por el suyo mientras eran escoltados a una mesa.

"¿Te gusta?" Harry preguntó suavemente, su pulgar acariciando su mano.

"¡Es un lugar hermoso! No tenías que molestarte…"

"Hay-uh. Hay más ", él dijo tímidamente. "Hay una habitación en la parte de atrás… Hnmm para bailar".

Hermione sonrió, incapaz de ocultar su emoción.

"¡¿Bailar?! ¿Quieres decir que finalmente consigo a Harry Potter en la pista de baile? "Ella estaba muy emocionada.

Ella había querido que él bailara con ella en la fiesta de compromiso de Ron y Luna, pero él había evitado tocarla. Ella sabía que él estaba avergonzado, por lo que Hermione no lo había presionado, no queriendo hacerlo sentir incómodo.

Harry se sonrojó y ajusto sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. "No esperes mucho".

Hermione levantó la mano y la besó antes de que se sentaran.

"¡Ya hemos bailado, Harry! No seas tonto...” ella lo empujo juguetonamente

**_Ooo0oOoo_ **

Más tarde, bajo el ritmo suave de la música, Hermione apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Harry mientras se balanceaban con la música.

Harry acaricio su espalda “Entonces… ¿Cumplí con tus expectativas, Señorita Granger? ¿O está muy decepcionada de su novio?”

“No es la primera vez que bailamos juntos, Harry” Hermione le recuerda con una sonrisa abierta

Harry la hizo girar cuando el ritmo de la música fue más rápido “Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo”

Hermione lo miro con expresión confusa “¿Te gustaría explicarme?”

Harry la apretó contra su cuerpo y soplo un beso contra su oreja, ella se estremeció entre sus brazos “Bailar contigo es… Intimo. Y no me gusta pensar en las demás personas a nuestro alrededor, porque es algo íntimo, entre tu y yo”

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sonriente y esplendida. “Feliz San Valentín, Harry”

“Feliz San Valentín, Hermione” Harry beso su cabeza “Te amo”

“Y yo a ti” Hermione soplo

“Me alegra que seas tan paciente conmigo, soy un pésimo bailarín” Harry no pudo evitar echarse a reír

"¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? ", dijo en voz baja mientras rodeaba el cuello de Harry con sus brazos, Harry froto su nariz contra la de ella

“Adelante, Ilústreme Lady…”

“Más que querer bailar contigo, realmente solo es una excusa para estar en tus brazos".

Harry sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. "Definitivamente puedo vivir con ello".

"Esta noche ha sido perfecta", le dijo Hermione acariciando las mejillas de Harry, con un brillo sexual ella subió su mirada a sus labios y termino en los ojos claros de su novio. "Pero sé lo que lo haría aún más perfecto…”

Harry sonrió abiertamente "Si que sabes leer mi mente, Granger".

"Salgamos de aquí", susurró ella.

Tuvieron que luchar para mantener sus manos alejadas en el taxi a casa, y Hermione se rio, sintiéndose como una adolescente.

Hermione no podía creer que lo había hecho bailar… _**en un lugar público.**_


	3. MARZO

Hermione solo quería que el día acabara, de una vez por todas.

Ella quería darse un baño de espumas, tomar vino, comer chocolate, acurrucarse en la cama, tener sexo con Harry… Y lo que era peor, Hermione no sabía muy bien en qué orden quería cumplir su lista de deseos.

“Hola cariño,” dijo Harry en cuanto ella entro por la puerta, cuando ella bufo, Harry retrocedió alarmado “¿Mal día en la oficina?”

Ella le mostro la botella de vino que había comprado de camino a casa, Harry se apresuró a quitárselo, el deposito un fugaz beso en la mejilla de Hermione “Tomaré eso como un sí,”

Hermione no perdió tiempo, se quitó la bufanda, luego su gabardina de Prada, y por ultimo su chaqueta a juego con su falda. Ella suspiro al desprenderse de los zapatos de tacón, los cuales dejo en un rincón perfectamente puestos.

Harry volvió a ella con la caja de sus bombones favoritos. “¡Compre estos para ti! Supongo que te sentaran muy bien”

Hermione le sonrió con ternura, su corazón dio un vuelco amoroso. “Eres el mejor”

Harry se acercó y beso su cabeza con delicadeza “Alguien me enseño a pensar en todo”

“Chocolate y alcohol,” ella dijo. “Sí que sabes cómo enamorar a una chica.”

“Por cierto, tienes correo.” El movió la cabeza hacia la mesada, luego se dirigió a la cocina.

“Gracias,” Hermione murmuró tras él, recogiendo la pila. Aparentemente la oficina postal ya se había puesto al día con su cambio de dirección

“¿Por qué no te das una ducha mientras termino la cena?” Harry sugirió desde la cocina

Ella resoplo y se arrojó sobre uno de los sofás de cuero que tenían en la sala “Así que, mi jefe,” dijo Hermione tras soltarse el moño “es medio como un cretino.”

“¡Que novedad!” Harry exclamo desde la cocina

Ella sonrió y tanteo sus piernas. ¿Debería quitarse las medias Pantis o dejar que Harry lo hiciera?

“¿Cuál es el menú para cenar?”

“Arroz, espárragos, salmón,” dijo Harry llegando a su lado con una copa de vino “Ten, te vendrá bien relajarte un poco”

“Y el chocolate”

“Y el chocolate” él estuvo de acuerdo con ella

“¡Es un machista visceral! ¿Puedes creer que se burló del comentario de Astoria cuando ella sugirió que tal vez el próximo Ministro de Magia sea mujer?” Hermione tomo un largo sorbo de vino y a Harry se les agrandaron los ojos

“Todos sabíamos que es un machista, antes que aceptaras el trabajo” Harry se sentó a su lado, automáticamente Hermione se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y Harry la rodeo con un brazo

“¡Eso no quiere decir que me moleste su actitud egoísta, machista neandertal! ¡Es insultante que ese hombre este en un cargo tan importante!”

Harry le froto los hombros “Sé que es terrible… Pero si consigues tu ascenso ya no tendrás que lidiar con el”

Ella rodo los ojos “No es tan fácil” pasó una mano por el cabello y lo sacudió

Harry frunció el ceño “¿Ocurrió algo más, cierto?”

“Por si no fuera poco, cuando intervine a favor de Astoria el muy cretino insinuó que no soy digna de estar donde estoy…”

El agarre de Harry se tensó sobre ella “No… No fue capaz de decir eso ¿Cierto? ¿Quién se cree que es?” el literalmente dio un salto y empezó a pasearse como un león enjaulado por toda la sala.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cara “Y se puso peor”

Harry la miro de golpe “¿Se puso peor?¿Cómo es que se puso peor, Hermione?” él estaba que echaba fuego por la boca

“Dijo que todo lo que tengo se debe…”

Harry sacudió la cabeza “No fue capaz…”

“…a ti, que todo se debe a ti”

Harry lanzo un gruñido y golpeo la pared más cercana “¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Quién le da el derecho?”

“La cosa se tornó violenta cuando Draco defendió el honor de su esposa… Tuve que lanzarles un hechizo y arrebatarles las varitas; a ambos”

Harry estaba molesto, pero pensar en Hermione interviniendo con la eficacia que la caracterizaba le recordó en un destello un momento en el pasado cuando ella había hecho ese mismo hechizo, para ayudarlo.

_—¡Accio varita! —gritó Hermione, y la varita de Harry salió volando de un oscuro rincón y fue a parar a la mano de la chica, que se la lanzó a su amigo._

_—Gracias —dijo él—. Bueno, hemos de salir de..._

Ella se movió hacia Harry y beso su barbilla, luego tiro de sus labios en un beso “Estoy bien”

“¡Esos dos pudieron lastimar a alguien, pudieron lastimarte!”

“y sería una pena… ¿No?” bromeo ella

“No es divertido” replico Harry

“Y no me tendrías a mí para hostigarte. No tendrías mis conexiones, ni mi fabuloso sentido de la moda.”

“Yo escogí ese conjunto y el vestido que usaste ayer.” Él se defendió

“No me gusta esto más que a ti, Harry” ella se aferró a los hombros de Harry “Siempre habrá cosas que no me gusten, si te enojas tanto como yo… No vamos a resolver nada”

“¡Voy hablar con ese sujeto…!”

“Ese sujeto es mi jefe, y lo último que necesito es que te busques problemas por mi” ella palmeo sus mejillas “mañana estaré mejor y podre lidiar con esto”

El trago un nudo en su garganta “No me gusta que te ofendan”

“Tampoco me gusta, así como no me gusta que las mujeres seamos marginadas. Aun en el mundo mágico, y tampoco me gusta tengas tantas admiradoras” Ella le acaricio el cabello de la nuca a Harry.

“No me gustan los espacios pequeños y nunca le he contado esto a nadie, y no me gustan mucho las…” el bacilo antes de decir lo siguiente “palomas”

Hermione lo miro divertida “¿No te gustan palomas?”

Harry arrugo la cara y se retorció “Desagradables, cosas sucias. Me dan escalofríos.”

“Oh, Harry. ¡Pero las palomas son inofensivas!”

Fue el turno de Harry de echarse a reír “Lo sé. Pero lo que más me asusta, es no ser lo suficiente bueno para ti, Hermione”

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa “Eres más que suficiente, señor Potter, eres perfecto”

Harry carraspeo con diversión “Bueno. En aras de la distensión entre nuestros… ¿Disgustos?” él dijo, inclinándose y bajando su voz hasta un susurro, “y para celebrar este histórico encuentro de opiniones, voy a besarte.”

“Es justo.”

Harry lo hizo. Sus labios suaves y frescos contra los de ella, la longitud de su cuerpo caliente mientras se presionaba contra ella El beso era dulce y muy, muy hambriento. Él daba pequeños mordiscos a los labios de ella, susurrando su nombre mientras lo hacía, insinuando la profundidad de su deseo.

Cuando se separaron Harry casi jadeaba “En verdad no tuve oportunidad de decir hola y buenas noches apropiadamente,” murmuró con una sonrisa soñadora

Hermione se regocijó con el hecho que Harry se percatara que en efecto no la había recibido con un beso…Adecuado.

“Creo que estabas distraído alistando la cena.” La voz de Hermione era apenas audible, un sensual susurro de sonido.

“Exacto. Me distraje, y realmente no creo que haya dado lo mejor de mí.”

“En ese caso….” Fue todo lo que salió antes que sus labios hallaran los de ella. Este beso era tan fervoroso como el último había sido, su boca hambrienta y urgente, su lengua tentadora y demandante. Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de la espalda de Hermione, envolviéndola en sus brazos y en su primaveral esencia.

Ambos suspirando al contacto.


	4. ABRIL

**_ABRIL_ **

Harry se estremeció cuando llevó el teléfono a su oído. Le dolía cada parte de él. Decir que ha sido una mala noche sería una subestimación.

La misión había sido infernal. Y para empeorar las cosas, Hermione estaba durmiendo en su casa esta noche. Ella había hecho un requisito que él tuviera que registrarse con ella las noches que pasaban separadas, para que al menos pudiera hablar con ella.

"¿Etas bien Harry? ¿Qué tal la misión?" Hermione preguntó aturdida cuando recogió.

Solo escuchar su voz fue suficiente para traer lágrimas a sus ojos. Abrió la boca para decir algo, dejando escapar un sollozo ahogado.

"¿Harry?" La voz de Hermione se asustó al instante, y él escuchó el susurro de las sábanas, sabiendo que ella se había sentado en la cama. "Harry, ¿estás herido?"

Harry se secó las lágrimas de la mejilla y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Estoy bien."

"¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás con los chicos? ¿En el Salón de Operaciones?”

"No, yo… estoy en casa"

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? ¿Salió algo mal en la misión? ¿Es eso? Puedo ir contigo ahora mismo si me necesitas"

"Estoy bien. Solo... solo necesitaba escuchar tu voz.”

Él pudo escuchar el jadeo de Hermione "Harry, voy a ir".

Harry sintió una oleada de culpa; Él no quería sacarla de la cama. Comenzó a decir lo mismo, pero Hermione lo interrumpió de inmediato.

"Absolutamente no te atrevas a discutir conmigo, Harry. Estoy de camino."

Harry sonrió a través de sus lágrimas y dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. Escuchar su voz siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, pero no era nada comparado con tenerla allí con él.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta cuando la oyó entrar al edificio, y cuando Hermione entro en la casa, se lanzó a sus brazos. Harry hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello cuando ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

“Perdimos a Lucan…” sollozo Harry contra ella

“¿El Auror Escoses?” El solo asintió y Hermione lo abrazo con más fuerza “¡No fue tu culpa, Harry!”

Harry rompió el abrazo y se llevó las manos a la cara, restregándose los ojos, entonces el empezó a llorar, como un niño herido “¡Pero no pude salvarle, al igual… al igual que a Sirius… Que a todos…todos los que perdimos… es mi culpa!”

“¡No, no es tu culpa!” ella lo sacudió por los hombros

“Debí ser más rápido…” Harry se retorció y empezó a mecerse de un lado a otro.

Harry estaba devastado. Como en especie de estado de shock, con la mirada perdida y el rostro bañado en lágrimas. 

Hermione sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos obligando a Harry que la mirara “¡Respira, Harry! Tienes que respirar”

Tras un chillido ahogado, Harry asintió y se arrojó a los brazos de Hermione, apretando su agarre en ella, temeroso de perderla también. “Todo va a estar bien…”

El alivio fluyó a través de él mientras Hermione lo sujetaba más fuerte y por primera vez en toda la noche Harry sintió que todo estaría bien.


	5. MAYO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayo esta aquì

La mañana suave terciopelo de mayo se elevaba cuando, Hermione dio un suspiro de satisfacción. Ella se dio la vuelta antes de que ella abriera los ojos, la necesidad de estar más cerca de la calidez de Harry siempre la reclamaba. Él dormía de espaldas, con el cabello sexy y alborotado, con una barba insipiente.

Ella se arrima más aún, se envuelve alrededor de él tanto como ella es poder. Todo está tan bien, precisamente en este segundo. La luz del sol recién nacido se filtra a través de su ventana de la habitación, echando en vara de oro pálido como si fueran tocados por alguna magia suave. Ella puede decir cuando Harry empieza a despertar - su pulso se acelera solo un poco más pequeño, y sus pocos profundos bocados respiración.

Ella gime - sólo otra silenciado, la resonancia agradable en la habitación -. Y Hermione no puede evitar pasar la punta de los dedos masajear el cuero cabelludo

"Buenos días", murmura, al darle un tierno beso en la frente sin abrir los ojos.

"Sí", Harry está totalmente de acuerdo. Muy buenos.

Son tan felices ahora. Es sólo en sus sueños que Harry recuerda lo que se siente al pensar que nunca podría tener esto. Él tiene pesadillas sobre esos viejos momentos. Recuerda la pena y el dolor.

“Al fin despertó Mr Potter” ella acercó su parte inferior hacia atrás hasta que esté apoyada en el pliegue de su cuerpo. La erección de su esposo pulsó contra la parte posterior de sus suaves muslos.

“desesperada por usarme… hmm” Harry acaricio su espalda

"Hnmm…”

Harry empujo suavemente en el túnel en la unión de sus piernas. "Sólo estás usando mí por mi cuerpo, ¿es eso lo que estás diciendo?"

"Duh. ¿Es nuevo aquí?" Hermione le replicó sonriente 

Él se ríe y le da otro impulso lento, perezoso entre sus piernas.

"A veces me olvido, lo que con todo el amor y el respeto y la amistad y todo."

Hermione le da a su pelo grueso un tirón. Se vuelve hacia sus labios descendiendo sobre ellos "Se trata de una cortina de humo," ella respira un instante al descubierto antes de que sus labios estén juntos.

Harry avanza suavemente hasta que esté debajo de él, su pequeña forma, el clava sus muñecas a la cama y se inclina sobre ella, dispuesto a sumergirse en la fiesta presentado ante él.

"Hermione”

"¿Qué?" ella suspira, retorciéndose en la anticipación y el primer destello de frustración mientras se da cuenta de que sí, que realmente se ha detenido. "¿Qué, cariño?"

" **Crookshanks** ", Harry gruñe. La palabra se convierte en una maldición cuando la pronuncia. El gato le da uno de los inteligentes-culos felinos de _"Somos la especie superior"_ y le sonríe en respuesta.

"¡Fuera, Crookshanks!" Hermione lo llamó en lenguaje de bebé cantarina que hace Harry se estremezca. El gato mira la mano que agita inútilmente él. "Fuera de la mesita de noche. Papá no quiere que estés allá arriba."

Harry le lanzo un par de silbidos al gato, pero la bestia mala intención, simplemente volvió a mirar hacia él con suavidad, completamente desinteresado en lo que _"Papi" quiere_.

"Eso me asusta."

"Sé que lo hace, la miel. Pero ... ¿cree que puedes poner a un lado tu malestar por el momento?"

Él mira hacia abajo y ve la frustración escrita en su cara. "Hermione, amor, lo siento, pero no me gusta el gato nos mira. "

Ahora es el momento de ella suspirar. "Entonces lo tomas en brazos y lo pones fuera de la habitación."

"Siento que me está juzgando."

"Él es un gato. Él no se está juzgando. Harry… ya hemos hablado de esto, no seas bebe." Ella le dio una palmada en la mejilla

". Awwww ... esto es grande el gran Auror Potter tiene miedo del pequeño gato, ¡esto es lo que queda del héroe que es tan lindo y ... también un poco triste!".

"No tengo miedo de Crookshanks Solo me perturba que me mira fijamente como si tuviera una opinión sobre todo lo que hago. Discúlpeme si eso me hace incómodo..."

“No sé porque estamos perdiendo tanto tiempo en esto, tenemos más o menos dos horas y medias hasta que alguien me llame o a ti y debamos salir corriendo en direcciones opuestas hasta quien sabe cuánto tiempo” ella froto su mejilla contra su mandíbula rasposa y gimió y Harry se lanzó contra su boca 

“creo que puedo cumplir con sus expectativas, señora”

Ella asintió contra sus labios. “cállate ya…”

“Solo una cosa más” Harry se burló de ella y le hizo cosquillas

“¿Qué? _**¿Qué**_?” ella no pudo evitar sonar desesperada, Harry beso la punta de su nariz

Harry la miro y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tierna “Te amo”

Hermione lo abrazo y beso sus mejillas, parpados, frente, punta de la nariz y por fin sus labios en modo de picotazos suaves “lo se… lo sé y yo también te amo, te amo… te amo”


End file.
